Dreamless Sleep
by FictionCrazy11
Summary: A small Finnick and Annie one shot. Lots of fluff and adorableness.


**Author's Note**

 **I don't know whether I'm going to continue on The 65** **th** **Hunger Games. I'm really not feeling that one but I have some ideas if anyone wants me to continue. I have some ideas for some new stories that I will be posting in the next couple of weeks.**

 **This is just a one shot of Finnick and Annie the night before Finnick goes back into the games. Let me know if you like it or want some more one shots from The Hunger Games or any other fandom. Open to criticism, thank you.**

It was another sleepless night for Annie Cresta of District 4. Only this time she wasn't scared of the nightmares or the Capitol but the 75th Hunger Games. The reaping was tomorrow, and she was scared...not just for herself but for the person lying next to her. She rolled over to and lightly placed her hand on Finnick's shoulder. She knew he could take care of himself but she had been worried about what would happen. The sudden thought of Finnick dying made tears well up in her eyes and she snuggled closer to Finnick trying not to wake him. She was so angry at Snow for making Finnick sell his body, for her never being able to call him hers for never being able to be Mrs Annie Odair. Of course she had thought about it and wanted a small wedding on the beach of District 4 with the only family they had left and Finnick would want Johanna and Haymitch (even if he was always drunk) to come from the districts and Mags would be there because she was like a Grandma to Annie and Finnick, to so many people in the district. But none of this could happen because if Finnick was married he wouldn't be able to sell his body in the Capitol. I thought in my mind that if Finnick died President Snow wouldn't have control of him anymore but the thought of Finnick dying again made me shake. I felt him stir and then sit up. He turned the light on then checked the time. He turns to me, pulls me close and stroked my hair.

"Annie it's 3 in the morning have you gotten any sleep yet," he said in a gentle voice. I shook my head and kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine, you know that. If I do get pulled out you know I can get through." I don't think it's occurred to him that these people are the best victors, trained, not just random children from a district. I also don't think it's occurred to him that I could be going in. But then as if reading my thoughts "And if you do get called I have a _backup plan_ ," he said 'Backup plan' as if he was so proud I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He smiled "come on," and I thought he meant back to sleep but he carried me to the lounge room and dropped me on the couch and then went over to the kitchen. "Okay, so what do you want for breakfast we have bacon and eggs or pancakes," he asked.

I replied with a smile "It's too early for _breakfast."_ He smiled and then sat on the couch opposite this one.

"You know when I was about 10 my father was a fisherman," of course, I thought nearly everyone in District 4 works as a fisherman. He went on "and my mum worked with Mags making fish nets and hooks and things like that. So since my dad started really early in the morning and my mum not long after him we used to get up at this time _every_ morning and mum would cook us breakfast." He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment but as quick as it came his smile vanished and I knew he was thinking about his parents who are no longer around. I got up and walked over to hug him. We're never ok anymore these days. Both of us can't get through the day without crying or breaking down. This is what the games do to people.

As we hold each other I remember back to the years before the games. We were just reckless children both of us having major crushes on the other and sneaking kisses when our friends weren't looking. I remember when he got called out. Little 14 year old Finnick and is bright green eyes. I visited him and watched every minute of that game. I didn't even sleep. I loved him so much...I still do. He was and still is my everything. A single tear rolled down my cheek and a small smile appeared on my face. I hope I don't have to repeat the nervous, anxiety ridden breakdowns this games.

"You know, Finnick, everything will be okay. I know it will." My whispering voice echoed through the house.

He pulled my head up to his, our foreheads touching, our noses barely brushing across the others. We stared into each other's eyes and then I felt his lips on mine electric, pulsating. These are the times that I love him the most. Comforting, breath taking. His hand tangles in my hair as he pulls me closer and I'm lost in him. Every part of my body is touching him, there is no air between us. I feel nothing but him and the energy within us, we are at this moment, one of the same person. He pulled away "I love you, I always have and I always will." His eyes were shining with tears.

I placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek as a single tear fell down his face, "I love you too, more than anything else in this world." I could see his bright teeth shining in the darkness and feel the grin across his face. "Now how about those pancakes?"

I couldn't hear his laugh but feel his body shake, "They can wait for later." He squeezed me tight and took us over to the small couch, me on his lap. Perfect in this moment. We stayed in the embrace and slowly fell asleep, and for the first time in two weeks it was dreamless.


End file.
